Imposible Love revamped and revised 8D
by Kisshu
Summary: He was sent to destroy earth, she was there to protect it.He was from space, she was from earth.he was an alien, she was human.what happens when impossible love blooms?


He was sent to destroy earth, she was there to protect it.

He was from space, she was from earth.

he was an alien, she was human.

what happens when impossible love blooms?

a K+I fix

Hi its my first time! So be nice and enjoy!

Elizabeth: ok Kish this is basically your story!

Kish: Yay!

Ichigo:-glares at me n kish-

Elizabeth: Oh, and of course, Ichigo!

Pudding: tart and me too right! no na da!

tart: -looks innocent- you aren't pairing me up with pudding are you?

Elizabeth: yep!

pudding: tar-tar! No na da!

Impossible Love

Ch 1, Pai and his plan

"Bye!" Ichigo yelled to Mayasa who was waving farewells to her. "What a perfect morning!" Ichigo thought out loud. Mayasa had come to the café that morning and picked her up to go to the zoo. But when they were there having a wonderful time Ichigo had been wondering why they weren't being bothered by a certain green haired alien. The mew mews had last seen Kish since 4 weeks ago. And now there was no one to battle but Pai and tart.

Meanwhile…"Tart I'm off." Pai said. "Have fun!" giggled tart to his elder. Pai smirked, "I believe I will, oh and tart keep kissshu here I don't need him to interfere." With that he teleported from the ship.

Ichigo was walking through the park the long way back to the café, when she suddenly felt very relaxed. She drew a long breath in and slowly let it out. She sat down on a nearby bench and sighed with contentment thick in here voice, "Life is so sweat!" she closed her eyes and was about to take a 'cat nap' when she heard a scornful laugh from behind her.

Her eyes snapped open and she spun around and yelled, "Kish! Leave me alone!"

"Wrong Ichigo. I am not Kish. And even if I were that love sick fool I would not 'go away'." The figure moved into the light.

"Pai!" Ichigo hissed and turned into mew Ichigo. "Leave now!" "I think not Ichigo, if I did that I would not be doing my current job." Pai coolly stated. "Which is? No wait let me guess! Um, er, a really lame predicite?" she asked with false excitement. He laughed and suddenly turned his expression to serious. "My current job you ask?" he asked as if toying with her. "Hai, Pai!" she grinned seeing the rhyme she made. Pai scowled then smiled slyly. "My current mission, Ichigo is to eliminate you!"

She stared for a moment then produced a nervous smile. "Ha ha ha. You Pai have been trying for months to do that." He smiled and said. "Brace yourself!" she immediately drew out her strawberry belt. And in Pai's hands accumulated a ball of shimmering colors and brilliant blues.

That was the one mistake she had to make for Pai's plan to work. She put it into the air and began her attack. But before she could utter a single word the ball and her strawberry belt linked in a shimmering string. A terrible pain like no other ran like a lasting wave through her. She cried out and crumpled on the ground. She dropped her strawberry belt in hope that the pain would diminish but it made it only stronger. She cried "W…what…i..is…happening?" She stuttered. " Well Ichigo you see this ball is sucking your energy out and it will continue until, there is nothing left to suck. In other words bye, bye kitty!" he stated half gleeful half fake sympathetic.

Meanwhile….."Where is Ichigo she was supposed to be here 25 minutes ago!" "I haven't the slightest idea." Stated mint setting her cup of tea down. "Me neither said pudding hopping off her ball. " I haven't seen her since this morning." Zakuro offered. Just then lettuce appeared and looked around. "Um…have any of you seen Ichigo?"

–Every one except lettuce slaps forehead in union-

Meanwhile… "Tart! Where the heck is Pai?" asked an irritated Kish. "He's on earth doing what you couldn't!" giggled tart. "Ichigo…" he said in barley a whisper. "That's right!" said tart devilishly. "Crud." Said Kish under his breath as he turned from the room and teleported to his own. "Wha... hey Kish your under house custody where do you think your going!" tart questioned. But Kish already had his swords in hand and said "Pai your like a brother to me. Now I have to fight you to save Ichigo? I'll probably die anyway." With that he teleported to earth.

Ichigo was now lying down and trying desperately to call for help she tried to reach out to her strawberry belt but was paralyzed by pain. Pai grinned down at her and raised his weapon at the tip of which was accumulating the ball. "Good bye Ichigo!" and he released the attack but before it hit her and at the last possible moment a figure came between the attack and she and took it instead of her. Pai screamed and teleported away. The figure however fell to the ground and lay there unconscious, or dead.

Kish: what the heck! I died!

Elizabeth: NO!

Kish: Yay :)

Ichigo: what? he saved me? glares at kish

Elizabeth: Yep!

Pudding: when am I in there? no na da!

Elizabeth: soon.

Tart: stay away from me monkey girl!

Pudding: Tar-tar! no na da! hugs tart who blushes a little

CH 2: Kish?

Ichigo crawled over to the motionless figure whimpering all the way. when she got to the figure she gasped and nearly toppled over. for she looked on the abnormally pale face of kish. "Kish!" she cried. kishs eyes fluttered open and he weakly smiled and opened his mouth to say something but no words came. she slowly rose to her feet and gathering all her energy she ran to the mew cafe'. "Ichigo!" Royu yelled, "Late again!" he was about to give her a lecture on how this was the 6th time in a month she had came to work late when he looked on her face. "What happened?" he asked her. she gasped for breath, "I..Iwas in the park...Coming to..work." she stopped again to catch her breath. "I was going to get here early so I stopped on a bench and Pai attacked me." tears ran swiftly down her cheeks. "how er um..what did you get away." rouyu asked she looked up at him more tears spilling from her chocolate orbs. "He saved me...kish saved me he...he took the attack instead of letting it reach me." she stuttered. "wha-" "we have to hurry! I think he's dead!" she sobbed. Royu got up and walked in to the main room. He quickly roused Azure and pudding and left mint and lettuce to do the cafe'.

Ichigo ran like never before with her companions hot on her heels. once there they starred at kish his hair gently swaying in the breeze and his face extremely pale for even his kind. "Can we saved him?" Ichigo whimpered. when no one said any thing she quietly added, "He saved me." they looked at each other then at royu who nodded and said "He's not dead, and we can keep it that way."

Kish awoke in a bed with a cover in a maroon shade. he wondered where he was. he then remembered the painful experience. "Ichigo!" he sat up only to fall back with pain and a cry. he lay there minutes passed and he thought _did Ichigo survive? did Pai survive that attack I put on him, I hope so._ Ichigo walked into the room carrying a tray with both soup and water on it. he froze. Ichigo was bringing him, _him_ food while he was wounded. as he watched she set it down on a small wooden table that was sitting next to his bed and proceeded to leave. "Thank you, Ichigo." whispered kish as she began to leave. she spun around and stared a moment before practically leaping onto kishs bed and hugging him. he was stunned but looked up at her and felt her body shiver with silent sobs. "Oh kish! I thought you were dead!" She sobbed. "Its all right now Ichigo, I'm fine." she hugged him some more than sat up on his bead sniffling. "kish I was sure Pai killed you. I was so scared she said and bent down to hug him again. and again he was surprised. Kish were enemies why the heck did you save me?" she asked a tint of playfulness in her voice. "Ichigo I could not live without you, there would be no life for me without you." he whispered into her ear.

Ichigo was stunned did he really feel like that about her? she looked down at him he was wearing one of his sexy half smiles. she smiled down at him and whispered "thank you." Then she leaned in as he leaned closer to each other then he caught her lips in his. she had meant for only a small kiss but when their lips met, she returned the kiss gratefully and wished it would not stop. she moved her lips in his as he did the same. then she thought _what about mayasa? I must love him, I love him, don't I? _She pondered at this for a few seconds, then decided, _no, besides, he was never **this** fun! _she decided, she did not like him and pushed her thoughts aside and continued to move her lips in the wonderful kiss. "Ichigo! Come on 3 tables need you!" Royu called from the kitchen. they broke away from each other getting air and looked at each other and to Kishs surprise she smiled at him and said as he had said so many times before, "Thanks Kish, for the kiss." Kish stared at her as she hurried out of the room and licked his lips. "s...she kissed me." he whispered.

_oh my god! I kissed him, I kissed kish! what about mayasa? oh heck forget him! Remember the mall?_ -flash back- Ichigo was walking with mayasa they were headed to a store with a sale then they were going to the movies. mayasas cell phone rings, he answers it. "oh hi Sophie! yah ok see you then." he says to Ichigo, "I gotta run I forgot, I'm taking Sophie to the zoo!" he walks off, Ichigo runs after him leaps in front of him and says, "who is Sophie?" he looks at her, with a bit of disgust in his eyes and says, his eyes softening, "Oh, just a friend of mine, hey. I'll see you later, Ichigo." Who then strides off leaving Ichigo standing there, quite saddened. -end of flash back.- he used to take me to the zoo and he barely ever smiled at me anymore. _that jerk! he was dating me and what's her name! I know somehow, someway, I love him, I am breaking up with him I should have done it long ago oh! and that day in the rain! he had two umbrellas, when I asked if I could borrow one he simply said, "sorry, its for someone else!"! He said hi and walked off! Probably for Sophie_!

work was done. Royu had not let her seen kish before she left and she had wanted to! she had her destination glued in her head, mayasas house she was breaking up with him no matter what. on her way who should she meet but the cheater himself! "oh, hi mayasa." she said flatly. "hey Ichigo!" he said in an obvious fake cheeriness, god, Ichigo was so sick of it. "um...mayasa, I want to well, how shall I put this, though it gives me grief to say," she stopped and bit her lip, and felt like she wasn't ready to tell him this, that she wasn't ready to stop loving him, then with one word seized her mind, no not kish, but love, had she ever felt this from mayasa, had he ever kissed her as passionately as kish did, no, he didn't, and probably couldn't, "I am no longer in love with you." She said looking up at him! Mayasa stood there stunned. "why?" he said suddenly anger flashing in his hazel eyes. At the sight of anger in his eyes she told him blandly. "I found some one else, in other words, I'm dumping you." With a grin. "Ichigo listen, Sophie is just another girl-" he was cut off. "Just another girl, Just another girl, and you think just because what's her face is just another girl I should come running back to you?" she shrieked (sounding much like a cat) "Well let me tell you something mayasa! Your just another guy!" with that she slapped him hard and left him standing on the side walk with a stinging cheek and a heart of rage.

-alien spaceship-

"Pai! wha..what happened?" asked a stunned tart. Pai staggered into the room and gasped "tart...kish...I told you to keep him here." hissed Pai. tart watched him, eyes wide then turned stern. "Pai, where's kish." he asked his elder. when Pai didn't answer tarts eyes began to fill with tears. "I...I think he's...gone." Pai answered softly. tarts eyes went blank and he began to utter sobs. "how?" he managed to whisper. "Tart I just survived _just survived._ he took the blow that was meant to finish Ichigo." Pai explained. "I don't think he made it." Pai said.

he did not feel much sympathy for kish. but he slowly walked over to tart and hugged him tenderly. kish had been like a brother to tart and to have a brother die... Pai couldn't think about it right now not when it had been so realistic to his own life.

-next day-

Ichigo rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "its Saturday!" she murmured happily as she sank back down to the bed. she sprang out of bed though when one flash of memory shot through her head. "Kish!" she stated as she ran to her drawer for her mew mew cafe uniform. _'I'm gona get to work early that way I can see kish for awhile! _She smiled letting her eyes wander the room they fell on a pendant that she had been saving for mayasa at the thought of his name she was filled with rage then she had a present idea_ I'll give it to kish!_ She scooped it up tenderly. it was in the shape of a heart it had a little cat engraved upon it. it was of fine craftsmen ship and she had a lovely idea she ran and got a safety pin and opened it there was a soft part to in grave something in and she engraved: your kitten loves you! she frowned at it she had not done well on engraving the words but smiled, _kish will love it anyway!_

she arrived early as she had hoped to at the cafe. "here so early? come on get to work Ichigo!" he asked. "No way! I'm here to see kish, I have my work to start in an hour!" she told him smartly. He grumbled something and stalked off.

when she entered kish's room she fond him lying there staring at the ceiling. she suppressed a giggle. He looked so funny! She crept up beside the bed he still stared up at the ceiling and he had not noticed Ichigo yet. "See something?" asked Ichigo suddenly. Kish swiftly looked in her direction. His features brightened. "Ichigo!" he said happily. "But Ichigo...um...your job here doesn't start for a hour." kish said his eyes looked questioning. "I know!" she said happily. He couldn't believe it Ichigo had come to the mew mew cafe early for _him!_

"How are you?" Ichigo asked he boosted himself on his elbow and turned on his side to face her. " Kitten now that your here I feel fine." he said energetically. she blushed kish raised an eyebrow. "something you want to say?" he questioned. "yah, mayasa and me well we broke up." kish tried not to smile and tried his best to look sympathetic but to no avail. He was ready to have her slap him and stomp away but to his surprise she leaned down and hugged him. "its ok kish, I'm the one who broke up. and I don't regret it!" she said, "you know why kish?" kish shook his head and smiled a small smile, "nope." "its cause I didn't love him, its cause I love you!" She had said it! kishs heart felt like an explosion of joy!

"Ichigo its time to get to work mint and pudding are already here!" rouyu yelled._ Darn it!_ Kish thought as Ichigo hurried out of the room,_ why does he always ruin a moment?_

-work done-

Ichigo was going to say goodbye to kish when she opened the door she crept over to him she looked down at him. the pendant was in a small box. when she saw he wasn't awake she set the box down and smiled. "I love you kish." and then she walked away.

she skipped lightly down the side walk to her home. tart came up in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. "what the hell was that for!" Ichigo asked breathlessly. "where's kish!" said tart quietly. he pulled her off the side walk and ducked into the bushes with her. "um... he's at the cafe." she said. "he's alive then?" tart asked with concern. "yah, right now he's sleeping." she looked at the young alien who was staring at the ground. "tart...um...do you want to come see him?" tart looked up disbelievingly and said "you would do that for me?" she was rather surprised and she nodded. "thanks." they began to walk to the cafe. "its closed so we'll have to go in through the back. they walked around. "rouyus in there." we can go through, I know! kishes window! come on!" she and tart raced off to kishes window Ichigo jumped up to the window." you can do that when you arnt transformed?" tart asked as he floater up to the window. she nodded. there he is he's still asleep." they opened the window and crept in. Ichigo wet over to the bed. "kish? kish? wake up kish!" kishes eyes fluttered open and he saw Ichigo he smiled. "tarts here to see you kish." kish turned his head to tart "tart!" he cried happily. Ichigo couldn't believe it tart was crying he ran to kish and hugged him. "Pai thought he killed you." cried tart. "so Pai's ok?" kish asked. "yah." tart returned. they parted. "I just needed to see if you were ok." said tart smiling. "bye! I'll see you guys later! I have to go back to the ship now." with that he smiled and teleported away.

kishs eyes wandered around the room and fell on the box. he gave Ichigo a sly smile. "what's this?" he asked. "its for you" Ichigo answered with a shy smile. kish tenderly removed the lid and peeked inside. he grinned as he removed slip of paper on top of the pendant. "for kish." he read out loud then he removed the pendent and smiled Your kitten loves you! he looked up at Ichigo and whispered "kish loves you to kitten!" she began to lean down and he pulled her close Ichigo laid her head on his chest and looked into his golden eyes. they were filled with love and kindness and playfulness to. then they closed the space between them and kissed. soon enough his tong fond a way into her mouth and hers in his. she moved her lips against his and lost herself.

they broke for air and stared at each other. the clock chimed 8:00 and Ichigo sprung up" I have to go!" she began to move towards the window she walked over to the bed and gave him a soft kiss. "bye I'll see you tomorrow, I love you!" she said. "kitten," he said getting up "I'll teleport you home, its dark." she smiled and said" you cant, you need to heal." he teleported beside her and scooped her up. "It'll be fine." he assured her and she relaxed. in a matter of minutes they were above Tokyo gliding to her home. "are your parent's home?" he asked clearly concerned. "no there gone for the week." she answered. "careful kitted." he said with a smile "ok kish, I will, its just till morning." he set her down inside her window and kissed her softly on the lips. and firmly pressed something into her hand." night night kitten!" and he was gone.

she watched him disappear into the sky and looked into her hand. it was a collar. with a small golden bell, and on it there was a tiny cat charm dangling next to the bell. she went to her mirror and removed the bell mayasa had gotten her she then fastened the new one around her neck and sighed, "night kish, I love you!"

Elizabeth: whew its done!

kish: so Ichigo what do you think?

Ichigo: -sighs- its cool!

pudding: where are we? no na da!

tart: yah.

Elizabeth: well obviously you aren't there... yet!

tart n pudding: YAY!

CH 3: Pai pays a visit

"tart, we have to take kish back to our planet! he's going to die!" Pai said, "because that _human _will never except him!" "well actually, I was curious, and so I watched...them." tart said sheepishly. Pai looked at the younger alien in disbelief, "_them?_" he asked. "I think she fell for him. she gave him a gift and then she kissed him." tart explained blushing. "_she_ kissed_ him?_" Pai said clearly exasperated. "problem solved!" he said grinning.

-kish-

kish awoke. he was there in that room. it was dark he looked to the clock, 12:00 pm. Then he remembered the events of yesterday. "Ichigo." he breathed. he had woken from his sleep from a terrible dream. he eased his thought towards yesterday. she had kissed him. he hadn't forced that kiss, she did it on her own. he started thinking of her and then his thoughts rose back to dream,_ she had been crying, hurt, she was calling his name but he was in extreme pain too. he couldn't see because they were in a fog. then she screamed kish and that is what had shaken him so_. well he thought at least her parents are home. he thought then he remembered "they aren't home!" he sprung out of bed and summoned his dragon swords. he started to teleport when the door burst open. he looked to the door Ichigo stood there. "Ichigo!" kish cried as she stumbled in. she was panting. "kish I needed to be with you I had a...a...really bad dream."

"Ichigo, come sit down, I was just coming to you." kish said. "kish are you ok?" Ichigo asked. "yah." he said realizing that he was holding his dragon swords. "Ichigo, what was your dream about?" he asked wondering if it was like his own. "you were there, calling out to me but I couldn't see, it was like a fog. and I was hurt, you were hurt too." she said quietly looking down at her feet. kish lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Its ok now Ichigo." he said. she flopped down on his bed and smiled. she was soon asleep. kish smiled he had waited for a moment like this ever since he first saw Ichigo.

he smirked and said quietly. "sleep well kitten." _yes sleep well, I wont try anything dirty._ he thought. he rose quietly and climbed out the window he positioned himself in a tree he looked at the stars he saw one in the sky very bright and new this to be what the humans called the north star. this would be Ichigo's star he decided. he sat there for a long while. he was just about to drift off when he herd a voice. "so kish, why aren't you in there with Ichigo?" he whirled around and there was Pai.

he didn't know whether or not to run to Pai and hug him or glare an angry glare. "pai, are you...ok?" kish asked him. "yah, you did worse i see." pai awnsered.kish was having trouble floating and continued to falter. "sit down." pai ordered gliding twords him. kish wasn't sure about this, Pai was unpredictable and kish wasn't sure if Pai would kill him, or help him. he was obviously much weaker and would be easily overpowered. "Pai wh..what are you doing?" kish asked a little fear in his voice he could no longer hover nor teleport from lack of energy.

"kish, don't worry...I'm not here to kill you, if I had wanted to do that believe me it would have happened long ago." Pai said. kish was still unconvinced. "kish I just brought you some medicine." kish reluctantly reached his hand out and excepted the bottle and continued to move further down the branch. "kish really...I'm not mad at you from keeping me from killing Ichigo. your like a brother to me." Pai said. kish smiled and said "ok Pai, I believe you."

Pai slowly walked along the branch towards the younger boy. as soon as he was right in front of him he smiled, rather wickedly. "kish your powerless right now." kish immediately knew what Pai was getting at. Pai said more quietly, "it only takes a push." kishs eyes were wide with fright as Pai looked mockingly down at him. "Pai..." Pai cut him off. "see kish, all this for that girl, all this... your life kish...for that girl! she is the enemy! and your life could end right now with a single push!" Pai yelled in an angry voice. kish looked down he was at the top branch of the tree, which was taller than the mew cafe'. he looked back at Pai then at any way of escape, sheer terror filled his yellow eyes. "kish I will not kill you. because you are like my brother so I shall worn you, and this is your warning!" Pai pushed kish hard. and kish was sent hurling through the air.

_good bye kitten I love you._ he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. as he was just about to hit the ground Pai caught him. he punched him in the stomach, hard. to keep him from strugling. And rose back high into the air._ now I know how kitten feels when I take her up here. _Kish thought Pai gestured with his arm. "kish, this is Tokyo, we are here to take it over." he went back to the cafe and set kish down by his window. "kish," Pai said," tonight I gave you your warning. I let you fall, and there was sheer terror in your eyes. kish you are as I said before you are like my brother that is why you _got_ a warning. but do not let it happen again, oh, and kish I would not have to kill Ichigo if she joined us." with that he winked and smiled then disapeared into the night.kish watched him go and thought _he is a really weird guy._

Elizabeth: done!

kish: Pai is scary in this story!

Ichigo: you should let kish die!

pudding: WHERE ARE WE! no na da!

tart: yah!

Elizabeth: right now the story is about kish and Ichigo.

kish: Yay!

Ichigo: -rolls eyes-

Elizabeth: on to the next chapie!

CH 4: star tears

Ichigo woke with a start it was still dark but Ichigo couldn't sleep. she read the clock: 3:00am. she sighed with pleasure realizing that it was a holiday! no work no school and no ruoyu she thought. just me...and kish! she giggled. she looked around and saw no sign of the alien. she looked to the wall. the window was open_. he must have gone outside._ she thought. she scrambled out the window with a blanket. she saw kish leaning up against a tree asleep. she hurried across the grass and into the cool night air. once she reached kish she draped the blanket over the both of them and snuggled up against his chest.

kish woke up. he had felt motion and he saw Ichigo lying next to him, or rather...using him as a pillow. he smiled and said, "Hey kitten." she looked up into his golden orbs and smiled. "kish," she said suddenly. "yah?" kish replied. "um...what's that bruise on your stomach from?" _oh_ kish thought_ if she hears about Pai she might get scared. "_well kitten, Pai paid me a visit tonight." kish began. Ichigo eyes were wide and fearful. "first he gave me medicine. then I lost my power to teleport and fly, I was up there." he gestured with his arm to the top branch. "he said he wouldn't kill me because I was_ like his brother. and I've thought of him as my brother too._ but he did give me a warning. he pushed me off that branch. and I thought I was dead but he caught me, then he slugged me and just...well blah. but I can fly now. and teleport too." kish finished and smiled. then he looked at Ichigo and raised one of his brows.

"kish...will he come back and..." she gulped, "kill you?" "if I don't interfere." kish answered. "with what?" Ichigo asked fearfully. "my kittens death." kish said and smirked. Ichigo eyes widened. he leaned close to her face "but I'm always gona interfere with that." he whispered nipping her ear. she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you kish!" she said, "and if I can I will always interfere with your death Kisshu!" she said snuggling up against him. "a nickname?" he asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. "yes Kisshu!" Ichigo said. Kisshu shrugged and hugged her back.

as they walked across the moonlit grass. Ichigo glanced up at 'Kisshu'. he had a sharp look in his eyes. _dam he's cute! _she thought. his hair was in its pigtails and his golden eyes shone brightly in the night. she sighed heavily. he looked down at her and said. "something wrong kitten?" she looked up at him. "n...no." she stuttered. kish sighed. "there's nothing to be afraid of." he said. she nodded and continued to walk. he suddenly grabbed her waist and flew up into the sky.

he looked down at Ichigo who had one of her frustrated looks. "what's the matter kitten? don't like heights?" he said playfully. "kish...your acting like a perverted alien _again._" Ichigo said. "now now kitten, " kish said, "I love you, how cant I be perverted with amazingly butifull cat girl hanging around?" he asked with a serious expression. "ok...just don't drop me!" Ichigo said. kish let go of her and caught her a few feet down. "kitten...I wouldn't let you hit the ground for the world." he said and smirked. she smiled and shook her head before letting her head rest on his chest.

she soon became restless and kish stopped on a building top and looked over Tokyo. he set Ichigo down and sighed. he began to walk to the opposite side of the building. "kish!" Ichigo asked and hurried over to him. "Ichigo..." he stopped and sighed. "I love you...you know that right?" he asked. "yah, and I love you." Ichigo replied. "Ichigo...that last time when Pai was going to_...eliminate_ you and I saved you...well I don't know if I can do it again." he said hanging his head. "kish..." kish cut her off. "well I...I think I might get killed. by Pai. or I will until I get killed." "but ki..." Ichigo began. "that means they might send m back to my planet!" he began to sob. "and I wont be able to come...back. and then for being a traitor I will be...executed." Ichigo began to cry too. "kish cant you prevent it?" he nodded. "how?" Ichigo asked. "if you...well...join us." he said letting his head hang once again. Ichigo backed away. "Ichigo." kish said reaching for her. "no! no kish this was a plan wasn't it!" yelled Ichigo. "no." kish said letting himself crumble. Ichigo ran to him. "kish...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." she said crying harder now. she sat down beside kish and hugged him tightly.

"what would I have to do?" whispered Ichigo. kish was stunned he looked at her and whispered. "Ichigo...I'll protect you for as long as possible. you shouldn't join us." kish said. "tell me...please. I don't want you to die." Ichigo said. "well you and I would be married. then you'd come to my ship and...go to earth with us...or whenever." kish said. "can I think about it?" Ichigo asked. "y...yes." kish said.

they embraced and Ichigo said. "where to next Kisshu?" kish thought and shrugged. "how about your ship...I've never seen it." Ichigo said. "sure." he said. "lets go then!" kish smiled wiping his eyes and said "Ichigo I love you so much! oh." he said "see that star?" Ichigo looked up at the sky. "that one? kish that's the north star." Ichigo said. "no kitten. that's your star now." he said spinning her to face him. she smiled lovingly and said." no kisshu, thats our star."

Elizabeth:-sigh-

kish: Elizabeth you are a great author.

Ichigo: yah! only for your next story you should make kish die.

pudding n tart union: w-

Elizabeth: ah! no! don't say anything!

CH 2: on the alien space ship

kish and Ichigo were soon on his ship. "here we are!" kish said setting Ichigo down. "kish!" tart screeched popping out of nowhere. "hi tart!" kish said. that moment Pai walked into the hall way with papers in hand and reading a book. he slowly lowered his book raised an eyebrow and smirked. "kish, what a _pleasant_ surprise." kish glared at him and Pai stared back. tart saw what was happening and began to pull kish and Ichigo into a different room Pai walked away.

"what's up with you guys?" asked tart skeptically. "he attacked kish!" Ichigo blurted out. tart looked surprised. "he did what? what did he do?" asked tart with both eyebrows raised. "he_ warned _me." answered kish. kish seeing tart had no recondition of what he was saying sighed and said. "he pushed me out of that big tree in the yard of the mew mew cafe' when I was too weak to use my powers. and then slugged me and scared me to death!" said kish with false excitement. "ok" said tart blankly.

"why is your kitten here?" asked tart "she wanted to see the ship. isn't that right kitten?" Ichigo cat ears popped out and she nodded blushing. "well lets go kitten!"

Return to Top


End file.
